Weekend Fun
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: Rachel and Santana enjoy their weekends together even though Santana has a girlfriend.


**A/N: Just a little one shot. I chose Rachel because it seemed a little out of character for her. This was inspired by the song The Weekend by SZA so I don't own any references to lyrics or things of that nature. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Rachel's P.O.V.**

I look at the clock on my phone before dropping my robe to the bathroom floor. 10:25. I then submerge myself in the warm water filled to the rim with bubbles. I slide my body down in the tub until my chin is submerged and I close my eyes and enjoy the water. I gently move my hands around in the water and soon I hear the sound of the door opening. Just in time. I smile to myself and sigh contently as I impatiently wait for her to open the bathroom door.

"Well, in a romantic mood today?" She says. I assume she is referring to the rose pedals on the floor and candles littering the room.

"Not exactly." I tell her.

"Join me." She smirks at me and begins to strip from her clothing.

I met Santana almost 6 months ago in a yoga class. Once I laid eyes on her, I was mesmerized by her beauty. I wanted every part of her but in the way you would expect. I had just gotten out of a long term relationship when we met and all I wanted was to have a little fun. Before I knew it, Santana began to consume my weekends, well nights from Saturday to Sunday. I told Santana what I wanted the first time we spent alone time together. Santana then told me she has a girlfriend and she isn't looking for another one. I did feel bad for a split second but it all dissipated once Santana pressed her lips against mine. Her relationship is none of my business and I get what I want from her. No strings attached.

Santana cuts the light out after she is fully bare then gets in the tub opposite of me. Once we move and get comfortable, Santana leans back against the tub and sighs.

"This feels amazing." She says.

"It is very relaxing." I say. We sit in silence for a few minutes and I sit up. Santana looks at me but doesn't speak. I maneuver my body so that I can hover over her on all fours comfortably.

"How was your week?" I whisper in her ear before taking her earlobe between my teeth. My hand slides along the skin of her inner thigh before I take her slowly member into my hand. I squeeze it firmly when I don't get a response and Santana gasps softly.

"It was uh, it was good." She says quickly. I begin to work my hand up and down her shaft and kiss her neck.

It's now 3 o clock in the morning and Santana and I have just finished. I couldn't tell you what number round we are on but we started in the bathroom then made our way to the hall. We spent a while in the hall against the wall and on the floor. We eventually made it my bedroom but not to the bed. There was a brief intermission for water but that lead to another location to have sex in. Santana is now dressing because that is our routine. I know this is selfish and it is wrong but I don't care as long as she's here at 10:30 and gives me what I want. Normally the person I'm dating is mine but in this case Santana is mine and she's hers too. We aren't dating so it doesn't matter too much.

Santana's girlfriend Quinn knows about me. Santana has told me that she hints to knowing that Santana is doing something with someone else but it hasn't affected their relationship. It's a very unique dynamic to me if Santana is telling the truth but that's their relationship. I just please her every weekend, though I wish I could have more than the weekend. I have a very high sex drive so I need at least 3 days if not 4. Oh well. Santana finishes dressing and she's on her way. I'll see her tomorrow.

Sunday strolls around and Santana and I do our regular routine of course but today feels different. I want her to stay the night. Not so that we can spend more time together but I need my third day before I send her on her way.

"Just stay tonight." I tell her but she shakes her head and throws her shirt over her head.

"Can't. If I don't come back. Q is going to flip. Can't get enough of me today?" She says with a smirk. I roll my eyes and lie on my side, gripping the cover so that it doesn't fall below my chest.

"If she knows about this then why do you have to leave?" I ask.

"I told you I think she knows. I'm not sure. It's cool. I'll see you next Friday." Santana says as she buttons her pants. Santana then leaves and I grab my phone then lie back in bed.

 **Next Friday**

Santana is here early today. Extremely early, it's only 9 o clock. I wonder why. Santana sits on my couch when she comes and I sit adjacent to her in my recliner.

"Why are you here so early today?" I ask. Santana shrugs.

"Q and I got into it. I'm letting her cool off so you can have me tonight and tomorrow morning." Santana says. I guess I'd be okay with that.

"That's fine but I'm on top tonight." Santana nods and soon we are both naked.

It's weird waking up next to Santana or anyone for that matter. I've been enjoying being single and I want to stay that way for quite some time, though I do really enjoy morning sex. After Santana and I have some morning sex, I go make something to eat and Santana goes to take a shower.

"Something smells good." Santana says as she comes into my kitchen. I was a die hard vegan for many years but as I got older, I realized that maybe being a vegetarian would be the better choice for me. I made us both omelettes and Santana came just as I finished. I put the food on plates and we sit at my kitchen table and eat.

"So…" Santana says and I look up from my phone.

"Yes?" I answer.

"How would you feel if Quinn and I broke up?" She asks. I finish chewing my last bite of food before answering.

"Why would I care?" I respond. Santana shrugs her shoulders.

"I mean it would give us more time to be together." She says and I shake my head.

"I realize that we've been doing this for a few months but in reality, we don't really know each other." I tell her.

"Yeah but we could change that." Santana says.

"Santana, to be blunt, I wouldn't date you." I say and Santana chuckles.

"Really? Why not?" She asks.

"You're a cheater and I don't share when I'm in a relationship." Santana nods her head and takes a sip of the orange juice she poured herself before sitting at the table.

"I'll give you that but you're just as bad as I am." She says. I shake my head.

"I'm not in a relationship Santana. I'm not lying to someone. I may be aiding in hurting her feelings but your part in this is much worse than mine, though mine is still unacceptable." Santana shrugs and I take another bite of my food.

It looks like Santana is being played from each angle. Quinn is leaving her and I will not enter a relationship with her so she'll end up alone. I can't say she wouldn't deserve it but I won't comment on the situation. After all, I'm just the weekend.


End file.
